Mutualism
by yazzyazz
Summary: Rae has been homeless on the streets of New York since she was a little girl. Shitty neighborhood with shitty neighbors to make it even better, what more could a girl want? But is she able to handle a certain Symbiote who thinks she needs him just as much as he needs her? How will this partnership go for the both of them? Rated M for violence and language
1. Found You

**Not going to be a long story guys, just a few chapters. This weekend, I finally got to see Venom with my hubby and I was inspired! So this is not going to be based off the Venom movie, but off of that Venom. I thought he was so cool and smexy and I'm sorry but I hated the Spiderman 3 Venom...he sucked.**

 **I do not own Spider-Man series and I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I have created myself. I hope you guys like it.**

 **(Venom speaking)**

 _ **(Raven/Venom speaking)**_

Spider Man saves a baby from a kidnapper, Spider Man stops robbery at a bank, Spider Man saves passengers on a runaway bus. Ha, you never hear about Spiderman coming down here to save the day. And why would he, it's not like we wanted to be saved, at least it didn't seem that way. I lived in a shitty neighborhood, with shitty apartments and shitty ass people .The neighborhood where my life started and where it would probably end. A place where no one cared about anything really other than money and power, love didn't have room down here.

I guess I should probably tell you who is telling this story, my name is Raven or Rae if you want. I am sixteen years old and been on my own since I was seven. I had a family once, but my dad's constant spending on drugs and not paying back drug dealers ended all that when a gang he owed came to our house to collect. My poor mom, maybe she was just blind or maybe she didn't want to really think that her husband had spent money to get me new sneakers on drugs. As a punishment for not paying and making them come to him, they killed my mom right in front of us. I still remember how bits of her brain landed on my shoulder and some got caught in my hair.

My dad, sat there screaming like a little bitch at the top of his lungs, forgot all about me and ran for it and I haven't seen him since. You would think that after that, all my troubles would end and I could walk off into the sunset with a new and loving family that would adopt me. Wrong. After the cops came and picked up the rest of my mom off the floor, they couldn't find anyone from either of my parents family who was willing to take me in, so I ended up in foster care or I guess the better name would be Hell.

My foster mother, , had a habit of using her foster kids as ashtrays and I was her favorite. "You're so dark, it's not like anyone will notice", she would say. Horrible woman, always smelled of mold and smoke whenever you went around her and would slap the taste out your mouth just for breathing too close to her. Her husband, Hubert, was no better. He would try to act like he cared about you and wanted to make your stay with them there as enjoyable as possible….for a price. What's harm is there in sitting on his lap for a while or letting him stick his hand up your dress? I guess I didn't understand the "full picture" because the knife that was in my hand connected with his his body the first time he tried to put his hand down my shorts one day.

I didn't even stay long enough to see where I had stuck him, I just got as many things as I could an ran, I was only eleven years old then and I haven't looked back. It was sucky sometimes, not living in a home, having friends who weren't crackheads, whores or gangbangers, but it could be worse. Tonight was a great example of how it could get worse.

It was late as I walked away from the food bank, with some food for the next few days. I was hoping to get home and snuggle on my old mattress that I had found and aired out for three days to get the smell of piss. The air was brisk against my exposed stomach in a black PINK cropped sweatshirt, that I had found in a donation box . My legs were covered in a pair of black soccer sweatpants that I had found and I worse a pair of old black high tops.

It was better to wear all black, easier to sneak in and out of places. I wore my hoodie up over my ear length, wavy brown hair, hoping it would help me blend in more to the night. My baseball bat, sat up pointing to the sky from my backpack. A handy tool that has gotten me out of sticky situations more than once. I was walking as quickly and as quietly as I could, to get to my little "paradise", when I heard a scream. I should've just kept going, first rule of living down here was to mind your own business, you stayed alive longer. I went to continue walking, when I heard it again and a cry

"Please Tony, I'm sorry"! Fuck, it was Tina, a streetwalker that I used to share warmed with when I first came out here. She said she had been walking the streets since she was my age, told me that I needed to get out while I still could before I got stuck, like her. I had offered to stay with me in the place I was saying, but she said that she didn't want to bring her business around me, that everything she touched shriveled and died and I would too. I think that was just the beers talking though.

Just keeping walking, I thought to myself. She wouldn't help you out and I knew it, but the loud sound of a stinging slap made a fire go through my body that wasn't going to be put out. Why the fuck am I doing this, I thought to myself as I took out my bat from backpack and lifted the black bandana around my neck up around my nose and mouth. I raised my bat, ready to defend myself and walked slowly to where I could hear sound of whimpering, crying and the sound of skin hitting skin. I crept further and further towards the sounds until I reached a corner and peeked around it.

There was Tina, laying on the ground, bruised and her face bloody. Three men stood in front of her as another gave her a good kick to the ribs, earning a scream from her as she used her arms to try and protect herself. I don't know how she had survived out here so long, Tina never fought back and was always letting some guy slap her around. It was sometimes sad to look at. The man who had kicked her took a handkerchief from one of the three men and covered the white cloth with blood as he wiped his knuckles and chuckled. He was a tall, tan man with nice wavy hair pulled from his face. He seemed really good lucky, even in the dark and worse a olive green suit.

"T, T, now I thought I told you that unless I was getting a cut of the profits, I didn't want to see your trashy mug down here anymore," he said. Tina struggled to sit herself up and shook as she looked up at him, like a sad puppy.

"C-come on Tony, you know the cops are watching the corners a few blocks up! You don't go bothering those other girls," she sobbed. The man, Tony, clicked his tongue and kneeled down to Tina's level, making her back up into the brick wall.

"And all them other girls are giving me a cut of what they're making. But I guess business is a little slower since every guy that goes through here has gone through you," he said, his lacky's laughing with him. I saw more tears leak from Tina's eyes as she looked down to the ground. Tony brought his hand back and slapped her so hard that it turned her to the other cheek and she nearly hit her head in the wall behind her. "You fucking look at me while I'm talking to you".

"You think anyone cares about you, you're just some hoe on the street, disposable. You know how many of you guys dead on the side of the street on a daily basis? I wouldn't be too surprised if your own family didn't come down to identify the body, if they even care that is".

Fucking asshole, talking to her like he's any better. All these gangsters were the same, little boys playing with guns, I hated it. The constant fear, how they spat on everyone who wasn't in their ranks and would kill you at the drop of a pen. Well not tonight. I turned from the corner and closed my eyes and took a deep breath, preparing myself mentally and physically for what I was about to do. I crouched down as much as I could to the ground as I quietly did a little run behind the unsuspecting group. Since I was so tiny, it made it very easy to be light on my feet.

When I got close enough, I raised my bat high in the air and slammed it hard against one of the men. He let out a yell and the other man turned towards me, making me swing at his face. Tony's and Tina's attention were no longer on each other and were now looking over at the scene of me swinging at one man and the other being hit across the back as he tried to get up again.

"Run Tina," I yelled out as I swung again. Tony went inside his pocket and I quickly grabbed a good size rock out of my pocket and threw it at his head and hit him on his crown. He swore out and grabbed his head as he fell to the ground. I saw Tina was still there and growled out at her. "Get the fuck out of here Tina"!

"But what about-"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU OLD HOE," I yelled at her. I knew that would make her tick. She gets up in a dash and takes one more look at me, I can see the conflict in her face, but she soon makes up her mind and runs away. Good, I can hopefully lead them away and get out of this myself. As I see Tony get up I turn and start running, taking one more hit at both men who were up and charging at me.

"Get that motherfucker," Tony yelled out. I could hear the sound of feet against pavement, trying to not look back and see how far they were behind me. That's how they always got caught in scary movies I saw, looking back. Fuck that just run! I was swift as a fox, turning at each corner, jumping over trash cans and crackheads who parked themselves against the side of buildings. I could hear them cursing behind me and running behind me, but I kept going. Just a little further and could slip into a hiding spot and wait till the coast was clear. I had hiding places all over, sometimes you had to have extra places to crash when you lived in a place where if you pissed the wrong person off, you weren't safe anywhere.

Come on Rae, just a little further, I kept repeating to myself. I smirked as I saw the corner that I just had to turn and I could slip away without those assholes even knowing it. Sudden;y. There was a loud bang in the air and I felt a stabbing pain go through my lower stomach as the air rushed out my body. I fell to the ground and screamed as I tried to lift myself up, keep going girl come on. My plans were ruined though as I felt someone roughly, grab the back of my hoodie and slam me against the alley wall. A gun was shoved against my head as my bat was kicked away and the man name Tony, brought his face in front of mine and he did not look happy.

I groaned as he got a fistfull on my hair, to bring my face up to look at him.

"You little fucker, do you realize that you just made me lose out on money. I guess street rats like you don't realize money does". He stopped talking mid-sentence as he pulled my bandana down and a smile that I didn't like crept to his face.

"Well look at that boys, it's a pretty little girl," he said laughing. I looked from the corner of my eye and tried to slowly reach for my bat. Just a little closer, just a little more. I was stopped though as I felt someone step on my wrist and press hard. I bit my lip to keep in my yell as I looked up and saw the man I had hit in the head. He sure looked like he's seen better days, heh.

"Oh no no no baby girl, no more trouble from you, I just got the best idea". Tony brushed the back of his gun down the side of my face before getting up. He lashed his foot out and gave me a good kick in the wound in my stomach, making more blood spill out. "You're going to help make up that money you just lost me and maybe I can use you a bit, you're a cute little thing".

I felt panic run through my body as I listened to his plans for me. I had seen plenty of girls my age and younger get forced or coerced into prostitution. The dead looks in their eyes after the glamour of the money, the nice clothes and important men faded away. I couldn't be caged and I wouldn't be.

"Fuck you man, just kill me," I whimpered out. It was getting harder to breath and I was starting to get dizzy. The guys all looked at each other and then laughed as one of them reached for me. I didn't care if I died, I wasn't going without fucking up someone's day or taking them with me. I growled out and bite the hand that reached out for me. He screamed out and gave it a good tug, I could feel the breaking of skin under my teeth and taste the blood touching my tongue. I felt a fist slam down on the side of my head and I let go of the hand and coughed out from the force. I didn't get time to recover as I foot slammed on my stomach, again and again. I tried to cover myself from the multiple blows I was receiving and wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing my tears.

The entire time I was getting my ass kicked, none of us noticed the small black blob, slowly moving towards us. It was so quiet that none of us even heard it come as is slithered closer and closer. When the men had finally gotten tired, they backed away and I could hear the disgusting sound of someone hacking before feeling wetness rain down on me, asshole. I struggled to sit myself up and felt myself almost fall as I looked up at the three of them through my bruised eye.

"I don't think she's worth it Tony, too much to break it," one of the men said. Tony reached in his pocket and took out a cigarette and lighter and lite, before looking down at me.

"You're probably right, too bad such a waste," Tony said as he pulled out his piece and pointed it right at my head. I looked him straight in the eye, even as I trembled before them. SO this is it, I thought, well that was a shitty life. As I hear the safety being pulled I feel something on my stomach.

"Yo, what the fuck is that," one of the men yell and jump back from me. Tony's eyes were the size of saucers and his aim started to falter as he looked down at my stomach. I guess I'll give and see what is is everyone is talking about. I look down and I'm shocked to see some weird, black blob moving from my stomach to my chest. Maybe this is Death coming to get me. The blob slithers its was on my chest and I let out a strangled breath as I felt it sink into me. If this was dying, then it wasn't so bad. I closed my eyes and listened to my heartbeat start slowly pounding in my chest, yes I don't think I would mine dying now.

 **Raven.**

Lord, is that you? The voice was so deep and Earth shattering. A man's voice.

 **Heh, no we are not this God you humans speak off.**

Oh shit, it's the Devil! Am I going to Hell?

 **We will not let you die...if that is what you want.**

What I want? As I kept talking with whoever was in my head, all three of the men just seemed to freeze in their spots. Waiting to see what would happen.

 **Do you want to die?**

I looked up at the night sky, at the starless sky and the lights that were captured in in. I wanted to see stars one day, I heard the were beautiful. No, I wasn't ready to die. Suddenly, darkness started to worm its way from the corner of my eyes and I felt as if I was getting choked from the inside and struggled to breath. I could feel the pain disappear, I looked down and felt my stomach and was surprised to see now blood as I raised my finger tips.

 **You are in pain, pain caused by those men. Don't you want them to be in pain?**

My eyes snapped up to look up at Tony and his men and they jumped, backing away slowly. I felt myself get up, as if someone else was in my body and stare them down as the feeling of something slick and warm enveloped me. I closed my eyes as I felt it spread throughout my body….like someone was hugging me. I realized that I was slowly looking down at Tony and the rest. They were screaming and raising their guns at started shooting at me, but I didn't even feel them or care. I was too busy listening to this nice voice. I didn't want them in pain, not just for me but for every girl they had hoed out and all the trouble they had caused everyone in the neighborhood.

 **Good. Let them feel the pain they gave you.**

All I can remember is screaming...and crushing, the sound of skin tearing and the taste of blood in my mouth. I could see flashes of frightened faces before their eyes went blank and rolled to the back of their heads. Sudden;y, I was in front of Tony, he was emptied his clip, but I just kept walking towards him. I raised my arm and it shout out, wrapping itself around his neck and squeezing as I brought him to my face. A long tongue jetted out of my mouth and caressed his face, I could taste blood and fear on him.

"Listen mama we can fix this….money, right I-"

" _ **We want nothing you have...just what's inside you. Your liver,your stomach and maybe your tongue**_ ," I said...was that my voice? What happened to my voice? I sounded like a bigger version of myself, no a colasel version. Tony started sputtering and whimpering.

"W-who are you man," he whimpered out and started to shake as I gave him a big smiled and licked my lips ad jagged teeth.

" _ **We are Venom".**_ I opened my massive jaws and chomped down on his head and made my way down to his feet, until there was nothing left. As soon as he was gone I started getting smaller and the blackness was sucked back into my body. I stood there trembling like a wet rat, trying to get my breathing under control as I felt like my knees were going to buckle under me.

 **We'll take over now.** The voice made me jump and let out a little scream before I fell on my knees. Suddenly I was really tired and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I tried to fight and keep my eyes open, until I felt a strange sensation run over the side over my face and eyes. Like a hand caressing my face, it was so foreign to me I didn't know what to do as my body got tense from it. I groaned as it ran through my scalp like fingers, bringing my head back until I was slowly falling, letting the darkness slither its way from the corner of my eyes.

 **Rest. We will get us home. Sleep**. He sounded like he was whispering in my ear and as the sensations continued I finally let myself fall into darkness. Maybe I really was dead.

 **I hope you guys liked it, please let me know!**


	2. Feed

_Blood, hot blood. Mom screaming, telling me to hide. They find me in the closet, drag me out to both my parents. My mom is yelling at my dad and crying. My dad is crying. The men are laughing. I try to run to my mom but they grab me and throw me to the ground. Mom yells out. It's all happening so fast. She's bleeding from her nose and trying to tell me it's going to be ok, but it's not._

 _The man is walking up behind her now and drags her up by her hair. She screams, I scream too. She keeps whispering it's going to be ok while looking at me. The man brings the gun up to mommy's head and I hear a click. Mommy? Mommy? NO NO NO, DON'T KILL MY MOMMY!_

 **Raven, wake up!**

I gasp harshly as my body is fling from sleep and pant as I try to control my breathing. I opened my eyes and looked around me, how'd did I get home? It was as much home as it could get anyway. I living in an abandoned fire station, after a while during riots, fights and all the other fun wonders of living here, the firestation left. They refused to be stationed in a neighborhood where they were trying to light the station on fire. Lucky for me, they left everything intact, so I could have light and water to drink and shower in, even though it was a bitch to get hot water in the winter.

There was a working kitchen and bathroom and the best part was the fire pole I liked to slide down to get from the "bedroom" area to the lower level where the kitchen and entrance was. I guess the city just forgot that this was even here. That still didn't explain how I got here.

 **We brought you back here.**

I screamed out and jumped up from my mattress and looked around the looked around the room. I turned around and let out a screem as I looked into the tall mirror that I had saved from being smashed in a dumpster. Before me stood a towering black figure with bulging muscles and huge teeth. Its white, pupiless looked back at me as it smiled and raised a hand towards me. It was fucking Venom, the crazy killer symbiote!

 **Do not panic.**

I panicked, I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran for my fucking life. I reached out for the pole to try and slide and make a clean getaway, until I was pulled back by some crazy invisible force onto my back. I whimpered and opened my eyes, trying to find out where he went, was he on the ceiling, he was gonna do some crazy spider attack on me!

 **You can't run from us because we are inside you.**

I jumped again and whipped my head in every direction, trying to find him and where his voice was coming from.

"Holy shit, inside me? What do you mean inside me," I whispered, almost afraid to get an answer back. Suddenly, I felt something collecting at the base of my back and slither its way up my spine. I looked down at my arm and saw the weird black stuff from last night collecting at my shoulder, what the fuck is this shit? I was soon answered as Venom's face was suddenly smiling in front of me. I gasped and moved back but his face just chuckled and followed me the entire way, until my back hit the wall. What was he doing here, what did he want? The questions stopped rolling through my head as I felt the same sensation from last night against the base of my neck and my jaw. The black goo formed into the shape of a hand and I couldn't do anything but stare down at it as it caressed my face, like it maybe he was trying calm me.

"What do you want from me," I finally whispered. Venom's head smiled again, showing all his teeth.

 **The question is, what do you want from us?** I shook my head, and my frown deepened.

"I didn't ask for you for anything, I don't want anything from you".

 **Why lie to yourself? You requested something of us and we gave it to you. You're just lucky that we took you instead of the man who was our original target.**

The man? What ma-

"T-tony? You were going to take that disgusting fucker," I almost yelled and then I quickly went quiet. I killed him. I killed those men. I ate Tony!

 **Yes, he was strong, but you are stronger and your display last night was….delicious.**

I could feel his smile at the back of my mind, even though he was right in front of me. I lowered my head to look at the ground as I thought about last night. The blood, the screams...the power I felt surging through me, how I liked it.

 **Yes, you were so accepting.**

"NO," I yelled slapping at his face, but all it did was turn his face into goo before it went back to his original face. He grin grew larger and he moved closer to my face as I shook my head. "I'm not a killer, I won't be a killer".

 **No, you aren't a killer.**

I turned my head to look over at him and growled out. "Then what the Hell do you want from me"?

 **To help you.**

My anger started to dwindle , shocked by his answer. I realized that I was so angry that I was panting and tried to breath normally. What could he help me with and why would he want to is the better question. I'm not strong, I don't want to kill people, no matter how good it felt last night. That was different I kept repeating in my head.

 **Last night we saw pure determination, something we have not seen in other host. When we entered you, we saw how this world has failed you. How even Spider Man has failed everyone around you, failed you..failed us.**

I winced as I felt anger mixed with desperation and sadness over me. I knew he hated Spider Man, but…..was there a reason that us lovely citizens didn't know? The question faded to the back of my mind though as I thought of his last statement.

"Us," I asked in a voice above a whisper. I felt Venom merge back into my body and his voice surrounded me.

 **Yes, we are of each other now. If you die, I die.**

"Is that why I'm still alive," I asked, running my hand over my stomach. As my hand came in contact with it, the black goo ran over where my hand hand been. I let it roll over my fingers and through them, watching the black goo move on its own.

 **Yes, we healed us, gave us nourishment but we need more or there will be problems later.**

The word 'problem's' hit me and took my attention away from my stomach and the goo, looking around the room like he was there in front of me.

"Whoa, problem's, what kind of problems? I don't like problems," I said quickly.

 **Nothing important, we will just start eating your insides.** Hold the fucking phone! My insides? **Yes we will eat your insides, if we do not receive nourishment. We could always start with the liver, you only need one I think-**

I jumped up from the wall and got up, shaking my hands out. Ok, maybe I can get some food from the fridge.

 **We ate that.**

Shit bags! Ok, maybe the food I got from the food bank.

 **The food in your bag is gone, we ate that as well.**

"What the fuck dude," I whined.

 **We were hungry.**

"Well I don't know how to tell you this, but you have a host who has no money. No money means no food and it's a Sunday so the fucking food bank isn't open until tomorrow"! I slumped back down on my mattress and groaned. My fucking insides were going to be eaten. I could always steal food but that never sat well with me. I may be homeless and out on the streets, but I wasn't a crook.

 **If it is money we need, we can be of service.** I gasped as my hand raised my itself and was slowly being covered by a piece of Venom. As it flowed back into my hand, I saw there were two fat wallets sitting on the palm of my hand, stacked on top of each other. I took the one from the top and slowly sat it down next to me before opening the second one. Bills fell from the wallet and onto my lap. My eyes went wide at the sight of twenties, fifties and even hundred's. I went for the second wallet and ripped it open, letting the bills fall on me.

I scooped up the money and looked over it, wondering if this was all a dream, I had never seen so much money in my life, I almost wanted to cry.

"How did you get this," I finally asked.

 **The dead have no use for such things.** I could hear the laughter in his voice and just shook his head. I mean he did have a point, this was blood money anyway. This money was from pimping, killing, stealing and pushing the little guy around, little guys like me. With that I threw out any guilt I had from last night, it was self defense and if Venom hadn't saved me, I would be the one sitting out dead in the street.

 **There is no laying out in the street, we ate them whole.** I groaned and slapped my palm to my forehead. I ate three people yesterday.

 **We ate three people yesterday and they were quite good!**

"And you're still fucking hungry," I said to the air above me, like he was actually there. "Well," I said as I stood. "Nothing to do about it now, let me just put something on and we can get you something to eat".

I started to walk over to a box where I kept all the clothes I found, until I was stopped and almost fell over like a timbering tree. I gasped, but my fall was caught and I shot straight back up.

 **No.**

"The fuck you mean no, I don't know how all those other host did it, but I wear clothes," I said crossing my arms. My arms uncrossed themselves. I scoffed and went to cross them again but it was like someone was holding onto my arms, I gave up after a few more tugs and sat them back by my side.

 **We do not like those clothes**

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. What the Hell does he expect, Gucci and Versace? I didn't care that I had some money now, I wasn't going to start wasting money on things I could get from donation boxes, it's not like I would have anywhere to put them.

 **We are all we'll ever need. We can provide us with whatever we need.**

Suddenly, swirled all over my body, making me yelp and giggle a little. I was ticklish, sue me! My sweats and cropped hoodie were no longer there, they were replaced with fishnet leggings with black Doc Martens over my feet. My hoodie had turned into a black t-shirt dress with Venom's white spider symbol smack dab on the front, over that was a leather biker jackets with buckles on the sleeves. I looked over at my mirror and was shocked at the girl staring back at me (also because Venom wasn't in my reflection) she was actually decent even pretty if you wanted to go that far.

My hair even looked better, it didn't look as dull, but curly and full of life. As I was inspecting myself in the mirror I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked next to me through the mirror and saw Venom standing next to with his hand on my shoulder. He looked down at me and smiled.

 **Much better.** His huge figure slithered it's way back into my body. I could feel the tingling sensation of something running up and down my arms. I smiled at myself in the mirror one more time before going to the pole, as soon as I put my hand on it, my body jumped down and landed from the eight foot drop with ease. I stumbled back with abit of a smile and chuckled.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho," I let out. "That was pretty cool". I walked towards the back exist of the fire station. I looked around to make sure no one saw me coming out and made my when I saw no one looking.

 **We can do even cooler things.**

"Like what," I asked. Before a second past by my body was sprinting towards a building wall. "Whao whao, what the fuck are you dooooooiiiinnnngggg". My body suddenly did this huge leap and I was running up the wall! When I reached a certain point my body went forward and let my hands touch the wall and started crawling up it, like Spider Man. Is this how he felt when he was crawling around New York?

 **We can do better than the spider.** After he said that, I leaped up the wall, all the way to the top of the tall building and started running faster than I had ever in my life, the world was just speeding my me or I was speeding by it. I flipped over a gap between buildings, landing on my feet before running again. I felt Venom start to surround me, crawling from the tip of my toes, all the way up to my head. I closed my eyes as I felt a new energy come over me and I felt like I was walking on air. I opened my eyes to see where we were going and my mouth formed in a O when I saw I really was walking on air.

The fuck am I talking about? I'm flipping falling. Since when could Venom fly, as far as I know. Do any of you know? Suddenly, my right hand jerked forward and black web came out of my wrist and stuck onto something, making me swing through the air. My face practically cracked as I watched the city fly by me and I swung in the air. I've never felt so free, so alive.

 **Better than Spider Man?**

I laughed as my other hand shot out and swung to another building.

"Fuck Spider Man, he ain't got shit on us," I laughed out. I could hear Venom laugh in my ears and he brought us to the ledge of a building. I stood up and looked down at the people New York, passing underneath us on the sidewalk and streets. I caught a glimpse of myself and gasped (I was doing a lot of that today). I. looked. Fucking. Awesome. Maybe it was because I had never seen Venom have a female host, but he could make a girl feel pretty hot. From the head to my torso I looked like him,with the same head and sharp teeth, white eyes and white spider out and proud ,but as you went further down my suit turned into a leotard that showed off some thighs I didn't even know I head. On my feet were tight, thigh high combat boots that clung perfectly to my skin.

I touched my head and my mask came back in a layer of black and teeth before I could see my face. I don't know why but I looked...happier. After everything happened with mom, I was always told that I never really smiled after that. What reason was there to smile. Venom's true figure appeared as my reflection now and I looked up at him

"Was that really me," I asked quietly.

 **Yes, this is what we are.** I laughed a little and looked back up at him.

"I think you mean what you are, I could never reach the level of...awesome symbiosis by myself," I said. My hands shot out in front of me and I looked down to see my hands were laid against his in the reflection.

 **You should have more confidence as our host. You may have not been able to o the symbiosis yourself, but you had to be worthy to become our host.**

I felt my cheeks heat up at his words. No one had ever said anything like that to me before, but then again I didn't run into symbiotes on a regular basis. I smiled up at the reflection of Venom and watched it disappear as my mask went back on and my tongue swiped against my teeth as I smiled. My body ran towards the edge and let me drop for a few seconds before shooting a web out and swung into the city.

"So, what exactly do you eat," I asked.

 **We like meat. Juicy meat.**

I giggled and swung out another web.

"Burgers it is then"! Hot damn, did I feel cool right now!

 **Mmmmm burgers. What kind of burgers do they have in New York anyway? I'm an In n' Out girl. Only burger I've had on the East coast if McDonald's and Burger King. I should probably stop talking about food now, I'm bloody starving.**


	3. Learn

I ordered fourteen hamburgers, five large fries, two milkshakes, a large Spite and five apple pies. Mcdonald's, I haven't eaten here since I was six, how much I missed it. When Venom told me that he was hungry, I didn't realize that he meant I would be feeling the same effects. I should've realized though since, he is able to control my body. I still couldn't get the look of shock and a little worry that the cashier had as he took my order. I just told him, 'big family, what can you do'? After I gout our food, Venom lifted us up to the top of the Empire State Building. I have to admit I don't think I've ever had a better view with dinner.

 **We like milkshakes.**

"They are pretty good," I chuckled.

 **Not as good as a heart.**

That reminded me that I had eaten someone last night. I don't think I even really remember how it tasted, just that it was very wet and crunchy.

 **The best part.**

I rolled my eyes. "Well that's not gonna be happening too much buddy. I don't mind you laying up in there but I don't want to make eating people a habit," I said tilting my head to the side.

 **Why not?**

"Because regular people do not do that," I said.

 **We are not regular.**

"Who you tellin'". I looked below us, as my feet dangled below me. I felt something rolling around on my hand and raised it, A piece of Venom was slithering in random directions in my hand and it got me wondering. "So...do we have any other powers"?

 **We can breath under water.**

"Too bad I can't swim".

 **You don't need to know, we do.**

"Ok, what else"?

 **We can morphe , we can turn invisible, and we have genetic memory.** Npw that made me stop eating my pie.

"Genetic memory meaning….."

 **Anyone who's ever been our host we remember their powers and memories.**

"Holy crap, so you mean you know who Spider Man is"? Suddenly, I was ripped from the scene of the city and thrown into a memory, someone else memory. It was that guy who took the pictures of Spider Man. Fucking A, he's wearing the Spider Man suit! I was pushed out of the memory and panted as I tried to catch my breath. "Peter Parker is Spider Man"?

 **Yes. He rejected us.** I could hear a growl in Venom's voice as he said 'rejected'.

"But why," I asked.

 **He did not understand that we were trying to make him stronger, trying to help. A doctor told him we were trying to replace him, so he got scared and threw us away.** If there was one thing that I learned about living on the streets is that every story had a different side to it. How do I know that he wasn't trying to take over Spider Man and now he was trying to do the same thing to me, so he could use my body to try and kill Spider Man. Before I could even blink, Venom's head popped from behind me and was directly in front of me.

 **We would never do such a thing! We have no reason to lie!** I didn't appreciate him raising his voice at me and arched a brow as I pulled my head back and glared back at him.

"Then what were you trying to do, why did the doctor say that you were trying to take over his body? Last time I checked doctors don't usually lie about that type of stuff," I said pushing my face into his, making his floating head back away. He growled and gave me a toothy frown.

 **We were trying to help him.**

"Help him how," I said leaning back and drinking my shake. I could feel a sudden sadness radiate from within me.

 **We were just trying to let Parker get rest. When he slept, we would take his body and patrol the city. He found out and got upset with us and abandoned us, he said we were using him, but we weren't!** I groaned as I was rushed into another string of memory and feelings. Pain. Sadness, rejection. Venom, in his blob state, trying to reach out to Parker, trying to get him to understand but not being able to let out the words. Parker trying to destroy him and the hate Venom feels afterwards.

"You were mad," I whispered.

 **Yes, like you.** That made me laugh. What do I need to be mad at Spider Man/ Peter Parker for, I didn't even know the dude.

 **You wish he was the hero to you like he is to everyone else.** I falter a little in my laughter and take another bite of my by as I thought over his words.

"My neighborhood doesn't have any heroes, they don't seem to have any time for us," I said. "But I don't hate the dude and if that's your reason for picking me then I'm sorry, I don't have a vendetta against Spider Man".

 **Yes but you are mad at him. Everyone we've had as a host hates Spider Man in some way, but you are the first one we've encountered that may have the best reason. He promises to protect you but is never there, you are so young and been through so much. Living on the streets, going hungry you mother-**

I raised my finger in the air and pointed to his face.

"I'm gonna stop you right there, we don't talk about her or that night," I said lowly. I don't ever talk about that. EVER. That night was the night that the world became Hell for me. The night that I left a little girl behind and I became damaged goods.

 **But you dream about it every night. You still-**

I stood up on the ledge now and growled.

"I don't give a shit if I do dream about it every night! I could go back in time and relive the scene everyday and I still wouldn't want to talk about it, so shut the fuck up about it ok," I said, yelling out the last part. I sat back down in the ledge and laid my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. Stupid Symbiote, if he had genetic memory then he would know that no one could get a word out of me about that night. Not the police when they came to get me or even the councillors when they were trying to figure out what do to with me. Everytime I would have to go to therapy and they asked me about it, I would just shut down.

Why should I have to remember that night? What normal person would? All it reminded me of was how I was truly alone in this world, that I would always have to be a survivor and always watch out for myself. I closed my eyes and let the wind blow through my cropped hair, trying to calm myself down. My eyes slowly opened though as I felt Venom wrapped around my shoulders and give me a good squeeze. My hair was brushed to the side as if it was being petted and I felt warmth all around me.

 **No longer alone. We will have our back and watch out for us.** I left myself close my eyes again and fall into the strange alien embrace, feeling as it felt like individual fingers were running through my hair and give me a little scalp massage. **No one will hurt us again. Not the gangsters, not Spider Man, no one. We have already shown how strong we are.**

That's right, last night. Those men, how could I keep forgetting? Shouldn't I be feeling about about that, shouldn't the fact that I killed three people last night bother me? I had been thinking back on it throughout the day and kept wondering where the regular guilt may be.

 **Killed or be killed. They would've killed you and slept like babies.** I was pulled back against something and looked up to see Venom's head over mine, almost nuzzling the top of mine as the rest of him held onto me. I closed eyes and rested against him, feeling tired from all the food I ate earlier.

"I guess, you're right...as long as it's not a habit," I said while yawning. I heard Venom chuckled and soon felt him start to wrap around me.

 **Only when necessary.** I opened my eyes and found myself standing and in my 'Venom uniform' (that's what I was calling it). **We should return home.** I just nodded my head and let him make us fall from the top of the building. It was amazing that I wasn't terrified right now, falling from the top of the Empire State building, letting the ground get closer and closer to me. My arm arms jetted out and I felt myself soaring in the air….wait a minute I was! I gasped as I looked at both of my arms and saw that each of my arms had web like wings.

"We can fly," I yelled out. We went up in the air and did a loopty loop and started flying straight again.

 **Well glide. Depending on how strong the host is we can get new powers.**

"Are you serious, that is so awesome"!

 **Yes it is- trouble.**

"Wait what? What trouble," I said looking around me.

 **Spider Man is coming up from behind us.** Shit balls! I look over my shoulder and whoa and behold, there was Spider Man swinging behind us in a frenzy, trying to catch up. I groaned and looked back ahead.

"Well that's just great." I said.

 **Duck!** I felt something move my head and I looked up to see the spider web that had been aimed for my head. What as fucking sweetheart! I growled and looked back at the spider.

"Well if he wants to play, then why don't we play," I said smiling a little. I hear Venom laugh in my ear and my body loses its wings and my wrist jets out to shoot some web and swings me over Spider Man's head. I look down as I see him try to look for me and giggle and approach him fast with both feet extended in front of me. I hear a 'oomph' as I kick him in the back and make him lose his web. I swing after him as he falls and catch him by the back of his suit and throw him in the air. I hear a big 'whoa' as he flies into the air and shoots out another web. I didn't want to hurt Spider Man, far from it actually. I was just interested in seeing what he was going to do.

He shoots another web at us and we flip in the air over it, before catching us with another web lasso. I look over at Spider Man as he swings next to us and point to a rooftop nearby and swing over to it, watching his white eyes good big with curiosity or shock.

 **What are we doing! He will try and separate us!** I could hear the panic in Venom's voice and he tried moving my feet to leave the rooftop but I stood my ground.

"No, we gotta face this dude at some point and I don't feel like dealing with this later," I said crossing my arms. One thing I learned from watching Spider Man was that he always chased Venom, always and no matter who it was. I don't have the time or patience for that, soo I was going to introduce myself and let him know what's up. My head jetted in the direction of something falling on the rooftop and I saw Spider Man strutting over to us. I had to look up as he got closer, he was much taller than I thought since he always looked so skinny.

"Ok Venom, what's the big deal, what are you up to now," he said raising his hands, ready to shoot out some web. I felt a flash of memory, something about Spider Man running out of webbing sometimes. Well that was helpful information. He suddenly paused and looked us up and down, cocking an invisible brow. "Wait…. You're a girl"?

" _ **Yes, we are a girl. Is that a problem,"**_ We said cocking our head to the side. When did I start doing all this "we" crap?

"Well..no it's just- WAIT JUST WHO ARE YOU," he yelled out. We just stood there, with our arms crossed and shrugged.

" _ **We are no one important. We just wanted to warn you to leave us alone,"**_ we said. Spider Man's eyes got big again and he shook his head.

"No can do Venom Lady I don't think you understand how serious the situation is, we need to get that thing out of you," he said reaching a hand out towards me. I didn't even realize that my body was reacting until my foot connected with Spider Man's chest and kicked him a few good feet away. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my suit.

"Dude, not helping".

 **He was going to seperate us!** I was about to answer but Spider Man's fist coming to my face kind of distracted me. I ducked below the punch and my body went behind Spider Man and turned, catching the hand he was going to punch me with and putting it behind his back.

" _ **Can you listen to us for a second,"**_ we asked him. He jutted his head back, trying to head butt us, but we moved our head back and backflipped a few feet away. He turned back towards us and ran at us while slinging out web after web. We twisted our body and ducked and curvedout of the way, crawling up the side of a wall and looking down on him.

"You need to get that thing off you, you can't control it. You may think you can but the real one in control is him," he said pointing a finger at me. I rolled my eyes and slowly started to climb down the wall, keeping my eye on him the entire time. I could feel Venom hinting that spidey liked to pull sneak attacks.

" _ **We figured that was the case when we were told our insides could be eaten,"**_ we said with a shrug. Spider Man raised a finger again but paused and looked over at us.

"Wait, you know about that-he told you that," he asked.

" _ **Yes, we were told,"**_ we said. Spider Man waved his hands in the air, above his head.

"And you're still trying to keep that thing inside you!? You need to get rid of it right now"! I felt a flash of anger come over me and let out a low growl.

" _ **You mean like you did, toss out a living creature that is from an entirely different planet,"**_ we said crawling off the wall now.

"That living creature is evil," he shot back. "It even tried to use me as a sock puppet". Suddenly, my mask split open and my bare head was out for a shocked Spider Man to see. The nerve of this guy, who was he to judge when half the city had called him evil at one point.

"He was scared and the first person he makes an attachment to throws him away like he's some peace of garbage, when he thought he was helping you! I mean did you even try talking to him"?

Spider Man's masked moved as if he was going to speak.

 **No.** I pointed to my head and wagged my finger at it.

"He says you didn't, so in other words, you got a toy but when it started not working the way you wanted it to, you threw it away," I said shrugging my shoulders, starting to feel myself get even more upset. Spider Man's eyes narrowed and I watched his hands curl up into fist.

"That's not how it was," he said. I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot.

"Yea, that's why it's such a coincidence that he only picks hosts that hate you," I said rolling my eyes. I watched Spider Man's body get tense and he looked cautiously over at me.

"Then you're no better than any of the others before you," he said. "You act as if I actually hurt Venom". I rolled my eyes, there was no talking to this dude, and walked closer to a ledge. "He's the one who's been destroying this city and trying to kill me".

"You kinda did hurt him, ass wipe," I said looking over the ledge. I think I could use to living this high up, I never realized how beautiful it was when you were in the sky. I looked back at Spider Man, who was staring back at me and cocked my head to the side. "Nah, I don't hate you and I have no reason to make any trouble".

You know it's kind of weird. I thought that if I ever got to meet the human spider that I would want to sock him in the jaw. Ask why he never really protected the little man and stopped worrying about the Thanksgiving Parade and worry about the people he claimed to protect as our "friendly neighborhood Spider Man". But honestly….I was too worried about the feelings I was getting off of Venom. Worry, worried that spidey would talk me into throwing him away. Anger, angry that he was even in front of us. Fear, the fear that I would leave on my own. Spider man crossed his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes.

"Just who are you kid, you obviously don't understand what a secret identity is for," he said pointing to my still bare face. I did an sarcastic giggle as I rolled my eyes

"Oh my God, obviously you weren't listening when I said that I am nobody. You see me everyday, walking down the street and don't even see me, man," I said smiling back at him. You know that song " ", well that's me. As one of the homeless of America you could literally look right through me, walk right by me and never know I'm there. The only time you really saw us is when we started to become a "eyesore", they call it.

Spider Man looked up at me and shook his head, taking a few steps closer.

"Everybody is somebody," he said. I snorted and smiled out at the air in front of me.

"Do you use that at school rally's or something, pep up the future generation," I chuckled a little just thinking about it.

"You have an unhappy childhood or something," he asked.

"I'm only sixteen, I'm living an unhappy childhood dude," I said raising my hands above my head and pointing to myself. I felt a tug on my suit though and could feel Venom wanting to leave. I looked back at Spider Man and hopped up on the ledge and let my mask come back on.

" _ **So we gotta deal right, we don't give you any problems, you don't give us any problems,"**_ We said pointing both our index fingers at him as we slowly got closer to the ledge. Spider Man reached his hand out and said

"Wait, that's not-"

" _ **Cool,"**_ we said and jumped off the rooftop and spread out our arms and let the wind hold us before we switched to webbing in the direction of home. We looked behind us and saw no Spider Man on our trail and didn't sense him anywhere.

"Well that was fun," I said, trying to lighten the mood. It almost felt like Venom was a little mad at me.

 **We should not do that again. Spider Man could've tricked us and separated us.**

"Yeah, but he didn't and now he at least know that we aren't dangerous to anyone," I said.

 **He doesn't believe us.**

"...Well fuck him then ok, last time I checked Spider Man didn't run the universe, so we don't need to follow his rules and that goes double for you," I said swinging onto a new web. It was quiet for the most part of the "swing" back home, until Venom decided he wanted to chat.

 **We wanted….to thank you.**

"For what, living in my body and feeding you enough to where you don't eat my insides," I asked sarcastically.

 **That does benefit us, but no we went to thank us for….defending us.** I couldn't hold back the laugh that ripped out my throat as he even said the words. What was he thanking me for, I should be the one thanking him. I just took Spider Man on a little spin and gave him a run for his money (even if it was mostly Venom moving us around) and am living to talk about it! Those thoughts were pushed aside though as I could feel real gratitude coming off of Venom, seems like Parker may have not been the only one who used Venom for some type of gain and then tossed him aside.

Not saying that Venom was totally innocent, I could see the influence that some of his host left behind and they weren't good ones. Maybe that's why Spider Man was always on his case, I would fix that though. I could feel that Venom was bad, he was just….rough around the edges. A kid that never got any discipline and was left to run around and do what he wanted, kind of like me.

"It's no biggie bit man, you help us out and we help you out," I said, smiling as I could feel Venom become happy from this comment and in turn, making me a little happier. "How about some burritos though, I'm fucking starved.

 **Extra hot sauce!** I giggled and swung a web out in the direction of a taco truck I knew close by.

"You got it, buddy".

 **I swear, as I'm writing this out it almost feels like an older brother/father type of relationship. I hope you guys are liking it!**


	4. Easy Prey

So after a good four jumbo beef and bean burritos, with extra hot sauce of course, we headed home. I took a sip from my root beer as we walked out of the dark wall we had walked along. To be honest with you, I was trying out these new powers as often as I could on the way back home. Crawling up walls, blending into the shadows, walking up behind folks while we were invisible and poking them on the shoulder, and of course flew around a bit.

I wonder if this is what people call fun, I never really had it before and Venom was a great teacher. Each time we used a new power, I could hear him whispering in my ear and telling to move a certain way or make sure I didn't push myself so hard so we would have to get more food. We also got into a little chat about our living situation because apparently he didn't like where we lived.

Go figure, everyone's a critic! He said that we needed to live in a more suitable place, a place where I could get a good bath everyday, a place where we would probably rest our head, a place where we could call for take out. I rolled my eyes at the last comment, did all this dude think about is food? I explained to him though that unlike his other host, I was a broke nobody that didn't get the option of housing until I was eighteen.

 **We could just find somewhere to live.** I rolled my eyes again and threw the empty soda cup on the side of the roof that we had stopped at. I got up and started walking to the edge of the roof and crawling down the wall.

"We need money for those things Big Man," he chuckled at the nickname I had decided on throughout the day.

 **We can get us anything we want.**

"And I told you that we can't get everything we want that way, that's why Spider Man is always after you," I said, jumping to another building and crawling across its walls.

 **Why should we care about what the spider thinks?**

"We don't, we care about what we think and _we_ think that we need to do things that doesn't make the cops and Spider Man come running after us," I said.

 **Then...we have to find...better ways to get things we want? So that we are safe?** I smiled and nodded my head. It seemed to me sometimes that Venom was just a really REALLY big kid and someone had just never taken the time to teach him basic things, like common sense. Common sense rule number one: you stay out of troubles way and trouble will most likely stay away from you.

"That's right Big Man, the less trouble we're in, the safer we are".

 **And Spider Man will leave us alone?**

"Let's not get over our heads now ok, I don't think he'll be inviting us to his house for coffee cake and coffee anytime soon". We had finally made it to the building across from the firestation and I looked around, making sure no one was around. Just as I was about to jump down, I feel Venom yank us back and I roll like a tumble leaf and land flat on my butt. When my head finally stops spinning, I got up and growled at the air in front of me. "What the heck was that"?

 **Someone is inside our place.** I let out a quiet curse and ducked back down, looking at the firestation over the ledge of the roof. He was right, I could see flashlight lights zooming all over the dark rooms through the windows. I could definitely tell there were multiple people inside, but who were they, what did they want and why were they looking here?

 **No witnesses were left behind.** I thought back, wondering if that was a hundred percent accurate, no one ever came down to this place. Most of the other homeless stayed away because they were afraid the city was going to come back to open it up and you didn't want to get caught loitering on government property.

 **The girl you saved.** Girl, what girl was he talking about.? Suddenly old memories flashed before my eyes and the image of Tina, cowering and bloody in the alley way. I shook the image out my head and pushed it back, Tina was a lot of things but she wasn't a snitch.

"She'd have nothing to gain from it," I said getting up from where I was sitting and crawling to the other side of the roof. I looked down and saw the backdoor to the fire station was open and I could see smoke floating out the open door.

 **She'd have nothing to lose either.** I had an idea and I could feel Big Man tuning in on it, I jumped from the roof into the shadows of the fire station building side.

"Let's not worry about that now," I said, letting Venom crawl to my vision, until I could feel him surrounding my head and then my body, surrounding us in our suit. "How about we play a little game Big Man"?

 **Oh a game?** I giggled quietly as we snuck closer and closer to the door, I could now smell the man guarding the door cologne. We moved into the shadows next to the man, he didn't even notice us as he kept smoking his cancer stick as we opened our eyes and gave him a big toothy grin. The man turned his head towards us and eyes got big as he tried to do a double take, but before his head could turn again we slammed him against the door and heard him graon as he fell to the ground.

" _ **A little game called whack a mole,"**_ we said. With a big grin. We slithered over the dude and made our way inside. Footsteps could be heard coming towards us and we jumped up to the ceiling as as two men came down the hall with guns raised.

"Mike..you what 'da fuck happened ta' Mike," one of them said. I don't know what came over me, maybe Venom took a little more control but we opened our mouth and let our tongue slither down and lasso around the man's throat, making him and the man next to him yell out as we swung the man into both sides of the hallway before throwing him out the door. The man next him him tried to run but we stretched our arm out and expanded our hand so we could grab his whole head and slam him against a wall, knocking him out.

Our head jerked up when a part of us made a shield above us as bullets sprayed down on us. We jumped up the second level and heard curses and yelling as the bullets kept coming at u and we just stood there with our shield. When the bullets finally stopped and we could hear panting and men trying to catch their breath. We let our shield fall and the sound of empty shells raining down filled the room. We looked around the room, taking in each face of each gangster, until we saw a familiar face.

 **I told you she had nothing to lose.** Stupid, big ass symbiote being right about things! How does he know the hoe better than me, I've known her for years! There she was though, trembling like a leaf as she started up at us in nothing but disgust and fear. Where did she get off looking like that, when she brought grown men here do kill and do who knows what else to a sixteen year old girl? What is wrong with the people down here? What's wrong with these adults, I am so sick of these people! Being underneath them, afraid of them,,,betrayed by them.

"Let me out," I said quietly in the back of our mind. I could feel Venom hesitant a little but finally let us shrink down until I was my regular height and I raised my head to look everyone in the face. I could see the surprise on their faces as I presented myself to them.

"Venom...is a kid," one of them asked quietly, to who I'm not really sure. My line of vision was stuck on a certain 'old hoe' who had her mouth gaping open as she watched me shrink to my original size.

"R-rae-"

"So this is how it is now Tina, I help you out and you help put a hit out on me," I asked, with a cold stare. Her mouth opened and closed, like a fish needing air ad I could see her shaking. I heard a click to the left of me and a large black fist that was twice my size whipped out and squished the gun that was being raised to my head to a million pieces and slammed against the shooters face. "How about you don't make us anymore angry"?

I don't know how more angry I could get. The place was a wreck, the boxes of clothes I had were turned over, my mirror was smashed, the books I had were scattered. How was I hiding in my damn books and mirror? Oh no I was mad alright, they had came into my little piece of heaven and trashed it, for what?

I heard another click go off and looked up to see a tall white man with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing an expensive black tracksuit.

"Wait, since when was Venom a girl," he asked . We (There goes that we again) ignored his question and direction our glare at him.

"We're asking the questions here, what do you want," we asked. He lowered his gun as he raised his hand and gave us a smile.

"Hey listen, we're all friends here," he said. We look around the room before looking back at him.

"A whole bunch of grown men pointing a gun at one girl does seem friendly to us," we said.

"Well, we weren't really sure what we were dealing with, we definitely didn't think Venom would be in the mix! This is just gonna make the deal even sweeter," he said rubbing his palms together as he looked us up and down. Venom didn't like that very much and we could hear him growling by our ear. We turned back to look at the man and cocked our head to the side.

"What kind of deal," we asked. The man chuckled.

"I'll be blunt, you got rid of someone we were trying to get rid of for awhile. Tony wasn't making the money or making the right deals and here you come and getting rid of him for us. So, our new boss was thinking that we hire the person who took out Tony, but when he hears that he's hiring Venom...he's gonna piss himself".

"And we guess the guns are also for if we refuse your offer," we stated. It wasn't a question, it was a fact. Why would they just let us leave on our merry way after we proved that we could defend ourselves. We guess we were right since we notice some of the men start to look around nervously and held on tighter to their guns. Great, this was a time we wished we were right. The man's smile faded a little as he looked down at us.

"Why would you say no, I mean look at where you live. It's a fucking dump that bums take dumps on," he said, pointing in the direction outside the building. A few of the men laughed,we guessed enjoying his comments. "Why make an enemy for yourself when you could have a little come up instead"? "He pointed over to Tina, still silent and cowering. "You really want to be like this bitch, all used up and drugged up? Be smart, you're still young and got your looks, why would you make things hard for yourself"?

We smirked a little. We had let him talk to see what he was really planning and now that we knew what we needed, he, friends and that bitch could go.

"You wouldn't be making any trouble for us," we said smirking at the man. The laughing around the room stopped as we now chuckled. "We would be making trouble for you".

The man's eyes darted around the room, before they landed back on us.

"Now listen-"

"No you listen. You're going to get the Hell out our place and forget this even happened and everyone will go on with their lives, or you can try to kill us but you're not going to get anywhere," we said, our eyes slowly turning black as we walked closer to the man. Every step forward we took, he took a step back. We heard the clicks of guns go off all around us and we looked to see that every man had a gun out and we were the target. We smiled and looked back the man who was leading the group, he had a gun out now and was pointing it to our head.

"Now what makes you think that this is gonna go down like that at all," he said. We smiled some more, letting the aner pump through our body, fueling us with delight and adrenaline. We didn't want to kill these men, but it was like Venom had said before, "kill or be killed". We gave them the option to leave and leave us alone but they've decided they don't want to do that. Our teeth started getting sharper as we were suddenly surrounded by black and when we opened our eyes we were slowly towering over the men. They looked up at us terror and their hands holding guns shook.

" _ **Because we do whatever we want,"**_ we said. A shot rang out in front of us, we swatted it away and swatted away a man who was charging at us with the other one. Another man takes out an automatic and shoots at our face, swallow them and spit them back at a him and two other men and watch them drop dead. The leader, tries to run out of the room but we stretch our arm out, grab him and us a part of us to pin him to a wall. " _ **We aren't finished with you".**_

We turn back around and slammed the butt of a gun that a man was holding, into his nose, not a great sound. We take his gun out his hand as he falls to the ground and smack a man who is shooting at us and then the man next to him, before slamming into each other. We heard frantic footsteps running towards the door and shoot out our arm, making it block their path. We turned out head towards the scream and see….Tina, scared little bunny Tina. As we walked towards her, slowly letting our armor fall from us and hide itself, we wondered if we should do with her.

She had betrayed us and she should be punished for what she did. Something slow and painful, her blood running through my finger and down my throat-

"Hey! No," I suddenly heard my own voice saying. The blackness had faded from my vision but a part of Venom was still stretched out and blocking Tina. It almost felt like I had lost control, let my anger get the better of me. Maybe this is where all the other Venom's had went wrong, the letting go and letting the anger take over you and how good it could feel. Maybe this is where Venom went wrong. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I tried to calm down. You're hurt Rae, but you've been hurt before and you can get over it. "We're not going to do things like that remember Big Man, we're different".

… **..Different.** That's right, I kept saying to him in my head. When I was calm again I looked over at the leader of the group and pointed to him.

"You. I will get to you in a minute," I said and then turned to Tina, who screamed as soon as I looked at her. "But you, what the Hell is wrong with you? I've been nothing but nice to you, I stuck my neck out for you and you bring death to come knocking at my door"?

"You don't understand Rae, they were gonna kill me," she said through her tears. I rolled my eyes and popped out my hip.

"Yea and last night they were going to kill you but you weren't thinking about that , huh," I said. I heard her whimper as she hid her face in her hair. I tossed a wave at her as I turned around, back towards the man. "Fuck it, you can toss rocks for all I care".

I walked back over to the whimpering man and pointed a finger in his face, making him yell out and try to escape from his confindments.

 **What are we going to do with him?** That was a good question, I didn't even really think when I grabbed him. It just seemed like a good idea at the time He seemed to have the most information on what was going on and he had already told me what I needed to know, but for some reason I felt like it wasn't a good idea to let him go. Then, an idea popped in my head, follow the sickness back to its source. The smile suddenly came to my face must've made him nervous because he started whimpering and trying to say something that I wasn't paying attention to.

I left him fall to the floor with a harsh 'thud' and took him by the front of his shirt and raised him off the ground with the same content smile on my face.

"You're going to take me to your boss," I said. His eyes got as wide as saucers and he started shaking his head left and right.

"Uh uh no, y-you can't make me-" I tossed him over my shoulder, like a sack of potatoes and started dragging him out by the collar of his shirt.

"We love how you think you have a choice," we said. "Bye Tina, hope the door doesn't break a limb on the way out". We drug the man out the door as he squirmed and yelled out. Kicked a man who had tied to get back up from the thrashing we gave him earlier. As we got out the door, I threw the man out the door and let himland harshly on the concrete and blended in with the darkness, waiting to see of the plan I had just cooked up in my head was going to work. The man got up, trembling and confused, looking around and trying to find me.

 **He's going to get away!** I hushed him and kept an eye on the man. He looked around some more, before dashing off down the street and to a car. He took out some car keys and unlocked it as he pulled out his cellphone and clicked on the screen. As soon as he got in the car I could see him yelling in the phone as he sped down the street, perfect.

 **You wanted him to go.** He was catching on. I smiled as I started crawling, following after the man in the car.

"Venom, have you ever heard of a plan called "Follow the Rich White Man"," I asked. It was pretty simple knowledge, the goon has failed and now he's going to go back to his big boss man, to dish out the info. This meant he would lead me right to the boss and I could...have a chat with him.

 **Where did we hear of such a plan?**

"What, you've never seen "Rush Hour", even I've seen "Rush Hour"! "We gotta get you caught up buddy"!

 **Thanks for the reviews, it's a great boost to the creative juices. So in case anyone is a little confused with how I was switching in and out of first person, I'm kind of playing on the Spider Man cartoon show of how they did Venom. I noticed Peter didn't really start speaking in first person until he started becoming cocky from the suit. Here, I'm kinda using Raven's anger to show how Venom's powers can kind of get to her. But once she gains control again she switches back to regular.**

 **Nemesis Astraea: I just love Venom. Even as a little girl when my friends would cheer on Spider Man, I would be cheering on Venom. All the other symbiotes are cool but I feel like Venom will always be Big Daddy.**

 **Jdude281: Thank you, you get me. Even as a kid, watching Spider Man 3 I always felt like this was just a big misunderstanding a Peter just think of anything else but the first reaction, get rid of it.**

 **heBluePenguin22: Thank you!**


	5. Battle Buddies

**So you're saying in this movie, this Carter, states that it always works?**

"Exactly man, and lucky for us it seems to have worked," I said.

It was kind of funny that Venom had been on Earth for so long but he didn't really seem to know much about it. He remembers everything from genetic memory with his other host but it's like he never actually experienced it. Things like going to the movies or sitting in a park, it was almost like the other host were too busy just being violent and evil.

Anyway, we were sitting on the roof of the building now, looking down as the man that trashed my place entered. It was funny seeing him go in, practically running and looking over his shoulder every second. The bouncers stopped him at the front door and almost didn't let him in because they thought he was doped out! I looked down, trying to see how many bouncers I was going to have to deal with, only four guys.

 **Easy!** I shrugged my shoulders as I looked at the guys who were standing around, knowing they were probably packin'.

"You always have that one guy who wants to jump in and through a punch," I said scratching the back of my neck.

 **So what's the plan?** I got up and looked down at the club entrances twinkling lights and ant sized clubbers. The wind blew throw my hair and I felt Venom come from behind my ear and place the hair behind it.

"You're the one in my head man, I thought you already knew," I said crossing my arms and shrugging. "Just get our way through, show the boss we mean business, have a few words and get some Chinese food for dinner".

 **We like this idea.** My mask came up and I smiled down and jumped as I said

"No eating anybody"! I heard Venom groan as we fell down upon the everyone. I heard gasp all around me as I landed down on a crouch position. I got up and started walking towards the door, one bouncer grabs my shoulder, my shoulder expands and flips him in the air behind me. As I hear him fall to the ground, another bouncer tries to punch me in the face. I roll my head under his fist and give him a uppercut to the jaw and a kick to his stomach that makes him hit the door and crack it.

Now the last two bouncers are running at me, I slide under one's punch coming for me and punched the man behind him. As the first guy turned around I kicked him in the face and twisted to the ground, bringing my leg out to sweep them both off their feet. People backed away from me as I walked to the door, I reached for the handle and a gun appeared next to my face. I turned my head and opened my jaws and snapped them down on the barrel of the gun and snatched it out of the guys hand. As I gobbled it down I kicked the guy in the chin and gave him one in the stomach, for good measure.

"I told you, always that one guy," I said as I opened the door to music and smoke. I blended in with the shadow and ran into the club, ready to take some names and kick some ass. As I ran against the wall, people were rushing past me, running and screaming. Now I had never been in a club before, but I thought they usually ran to the inside of the club, not away from it. I took myself out of the shadows and watched a girl wearing a napkin as a skirt, run behind her friend, screaming. "Well, that's not a good sign".

 **Or it is, oh incoming!** Incoming, what? Oh shit, I thought as Venom sucked us back into the wall's shadows and watched as a bunch of guys decked out military gear came around the corner.

 **Our friends must know we're here.** I watched as the men started to slowly pass by us. I almost jumped out, ready to ambush them and take them by surprise but Venom held me back. **We should have some fun while we're here, make it last.**

"I don't know if I'm going to like your idea of fun," I said as Venom chuckled darkly.

 **Trust us.** His voice whispered throughout my brain. I rolled my eyes and sighed but didn't fight him as he took control over my body and started moving me, making me creep forward and sink into the shadows of the floor. The men were right about my head now and I could hear Venom shushing me, telling me to be quiet as possible.

When one man was right about my head, my upper body shot up in front of him and made him gasp as I grabbed the collar of his vest and slammed his face to the ground. I heard a few shots go off as I sank back into the darkness an all the other men looked down at the unconscious one. My body traveled behind the group as they studied the man. As soon as I was behind two of them, my body quietly jumped out the wall and grabbed the two men by a side of their heads and slammed them into each other. This made everyone jump and aim at the two slumping men on the floor, not even seeing me.

" _What the fuck is going on down there,"_ a voice said coming out of a walkie talkie. A man with short black hair spoke into it as he looked around the room, gun aimed and ready to fire.

"T-there's something down here man," he said. "It's taking us out one by one".

I brushed by the man, making him spin around and aim his gun.

" _Have you seen what is it,"_ the voice from the walkie talkie asked. I could hear another voice talking besides that one. I couldn't clearly make out the words but they sounded very panicked, The black haired man looked around the room at all his men and they all shook their heads.

"Negative, target has not been seen, but I think it's located," he said. I had to bite my lip to keep my laughter in, these guys were so freaked out and I couldn't get enough of it! My body crept behind a man who was in the deepest part of the hallway and ascended behind him, before grabbing him as he screamed and struggled against me as I bought him into the dark. I didn't really do anything to him, but I think the constant going in and out of darkness and growling in his face may have freaked him out. He actually ended up passing out after a good thirty seconds of this and I was stuck staring at his limp form.

 **Pussy.**

"Hey, we're lucky we didn't put the guy in acoma, this is some freaky shit," I whispered as I let him fall from the ceiling, to the floor with a hard crash. The remaining three men yelled out and one of them fired their gun as he hit the floor, he looked like he was about to break.

"What the fuck is this man," he yelled at whatever. "I didn't sign up for this shit"!

"Shut the fuck up Mitchell," the black haired man said. His outburst made it really to sneak up above them and slowly have a piece of Veno come down, like a tentacle. It gently went around their ankles, hardly applying any pressure.

"No, you shut the fuck up! First, they don't know what the Hell it is and now we're being pulled into mid air like a couple ofAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH".

He didn't get to really finish his sentence, since Venom made the tentacles around their feet make them whip up in the air like a kid of a ride. One of the men dropped their gun as the other, along with the black haired man started firing at me.

"WE HAVE CONTACT, WE HAVE SERIOUS FUCKING CONTACT," he yelled into his walkie. I slammed both the men I was holding onto, on the floor and the ground, making the one shooting stop and drop his gun. The one called Mitchell had kept screaming at the top of his lungs, even as he hit the side of the wall….and the floor.

" _What is it? Hey do you hear me what-"_

'I DON't KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IT IS MAN, I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT," the man kept shooting at me. I laughed as the man, Mitchell kept screaming but finally stopped when his face slammed into the barrel of the black haired man's gun. I threw the other guy at the black haired man and just let Mitchell fall to the floor. When the black haired man got back up, he pushed the man on top of him off and pointed his gun into the air, looking for me. He was breathing hard and I could see sweat running down his forehead to his neck. Venom must've tuned into my thoughts about old horror movies, the ones where a little sound would be heard every time you turned away, because he let me take a little bit more control.

He turned his head to the left, I blew into it. He turned his head back, I snapped my fingers by his ear and turned invisible as he turned back to me. His eyes were roaming all over the hallway, his breathing getting more frantic. He didn't even realize that I was hanging upside down on a web, right in front of him.

" _Come in. Do you see the intruder,"_ the voice asked more impatiently. The black haired man gulped and when he was finally face to face with me, I blew a little whistle that got his attention. " _What was that"?_ The black haired man started to shake as he hesitant reached a hand out and ended up touching my face. He gasped when I let out a chuckle and started to let my invisibility fall, starting from my feet to my head. He jumped and tried to run back when he finally saw what I was, but I grabbed him by the front of his vest and brought him so he was face to face with me as I gave him a big, toothy grin.

" _Come in, Do you see the intruder,"?_ I smiled grew wider as he just stood there and stared at me, not even hearing the walking talkie. An idea came to our head and we lowered the ma's hand as he slowly tried to answer to persons question.

" _ **We'll make you a deal, you be our shield as we go inside,"**_ we told the man. He blinked a few times but then cleared his throat and looked up at us.

"And what happens if I do this for….the both of you," he asked.

" _ **We don't bite off your head and you get to go back to your miserable life,"**_ We say to them with a shrug. This of course, was not me but I guess Venom had to have his moment. It seemed to work though because the man swallowed and nodded his head.

"That's sounds like the best deal I've ever heard," he said. Poor guy. As soon as he said it, we turned him around with a flick of our hand and shrunk down to our original size so we could hide behind him.

" _ **Good,"**_ We said, then raised a hand and slammed it against the back of his head, knocking him out. Poor guy.

"Venom. What the Hell man," I asked. "I thought you wanted him as a shield"?

 **We don't need him awake to be a shield, he's better this way.**

"He's unconscious, how is this better," I asked, looking down at the guy in our arms. As soon as I asked that, I let out a little yelp as my body shrunk down to the floor. I looked around me and realized that Venom had made us blend into the guys shadow, pieces of him stuck out the shadow and kept the guy standing upright. Even if you were behind us you'd probably never know the guy was out cold, until you saw that he was walking with his eyes closed. "Well, I'll be damned".

 **When are we going to realize that we can do anything?** The guy started walking forward and we were right behind him.

"I'll try to get with the program," I said rolling my eyes as we turned to go up some stairs.

 **We should.** I scoffed but didn't say anything as we kept walking. I had to prepare myself mentally for all of this, he may be used to jumping around and morphing into shit and busting heads but I've only been at this for about a day! Wait, not even a day its only been a few hours damnit! Those thoughts push back in my mind as the human puppet opens up a door and I hear the clicks of guns going off (a sound you're used to hearing in my neighborhood actually), that made us stop mid-step and wait to see what would happen.

"Shit! Stand down guys, it's just Trevor," someone said in front of us and then I heard a few people give sighs of relief. I peeked from my shadow guise and saw the room was full of big men with even bigger guns. What the Hell did this guy think we were, an entire army, this was just overkill right here!

 **We call it good fun.** Of course he would say that, I thought rolling my eyes.

"What the fuck Trevor, we've been trying to get you to answer your walkie for two minutes….I guess the others didn't make it," the same voice said walking up to our puppet with a chuckle. Well, good to know that the possible death of a few of your buddies was something to have a chuckle over.

"Which one was it though," someone else asked. Oh shit, was I supposed to answer?

"Hey Trev, the boss asked you a question," someone said. Yea, I think they wanted answer.

 **Don't panic.** Right, stay calm surrounded by a bunch of dudes with guns! Where in the hood did you grow up and they told you that?

"Trevor, the fuck is wrong with you man," someone yelled and was soon followed by the pounding of boots on the ground. I could hear the sound right in front of me, when it suddenly came to a stop. "Heeey, why are his eyes closed like that"?

Yep, they knew.

 **It's not going to matter in a few seconds.** The steps came slowly now and I could hear the cocking of guns all around me.

"What do you mean his eyes are closed," someone asked. The boots stopped in front if us and poked the man we were using.

"I think...he's knocked out," they said, poking him again.

"Like...sleepwalkin' or some shit like that," someone else asked, coming up next to the other man.

"Yea". the man gives the puppet a good smack across the face. "It's like he's knocked out or…..why would he be knocked out"? Shit! I don't know why but I was starting to get nervous and the idea of running away didn't seem like a bad idea right now. This was crazy, what was I doing thinking that I could go up against the guy who practically owned my block? Superheros and cops couldn't make this guy flinch, what could I do? The feeling of Venom wrapping around my hand and giving a gentle squeeze brought back my cool.

 **We got our back.** He reminded me. If we didn't settle this tonight, there was a high chance that I would have a target on my back and I would never be safe, if the big boss deemed it so. I put my game face on and felt a boost of confidence poured over me, we got this. Me and my big bad buddy Venom. Suddenly, everyone was pointing the gun at the puppet and was backing away. Well, this wasn't good.

"Didn't you say that he could keep his miserable life," I asked with a laugh as I remembered his words. I could hear Venom groan and felt him roll his eyes.

 **Do we have to?** It was like telling a little kid to clean his room, I love it! I giggled a little before answering him, watching as all the men were yelling at the puppet now and raising their guns to his face.

"Yes, a deal is a deal," I said as I started getting bigger and bigger, watching as the men started to tremble under my gaze as I loomed over the unconscious man. I gave them a big smile and raised my hand to wave.

" _ **Hi"!**_

"THE FUCK ARE YA JUST STANDING THERE FOR, SHOOT IT,' someone yelled and then it was a old fashion shootout. I jumped over the man, throwing him back in the hallway we had gone down. I turned my hand into a whip and smacked a few guys away from me and kicked a guy on the side. I ran through another spray of bullets, dodging them left and right, trying to find out where the cause of all this trouble was.

 **He's hiding.**

"Yea, like a little bitch," I said running with no fear, towards a large group shooting at me. I jumped in the air and slammed down in the middle of them, kicking and punching whoever I could get my hands on. Someone thought they could get lucky and land a punch on me, but I didn't even turn as I grabbed their fist and then their whole arm and swung him around like a baseball bat and swung. I slammed him down on one guy and then another before throwing him a random direction. I couldn't even concentrate on who I was hitting because there were so many of them coming from left and right.

 **It would be easier if we killed them.** I growled as I made my hand into a big fist and slammed into another group.

"Not helping Big Guy," I said through gritted teeth as I threw another guy over my shoulder and blocked a gun shooting in my face. Through all the chaos, I didn't even notice someone crawling through the vents above all the action.

 **Something is above us!** I gasped and looked up, right as a blur of red came down on me, literally. Venom put a shield over me, letting the blur land over me. As soon as I felt it on me, the sound of swords swinging around were heard and the men who were surrounding me heads were on the ground. What the Hell is this now? I peeked my head over the shield and came face to face with a pair of red boots, red boots attached to red jumpsuit- what the Hell?

"What the fuck guys, you started the party without me," the red man yelled, making the men around us jump. I walked out from under my shield and- wait, haven't I seen this guy before?

 **Wade Wilson!**

 **Well this may end up more than the five chapters I thought it was going to be ^-^**

 **Jdude281: I'm not really sure if I can call her a vigilante. I guess I just see her more as a survivor at the moment. She hated the stuff going on in her neighborhood but it's not until she's involved that she really makes her move, so who knows!**


	6. This is Us

**Sorry it took me a while to post. I had to get married and had to party my stormtroopers (everything's better when you have full armored troopers guiding back onto your own wedding AHH it was awesome) , so I kind of forgot about ya lol. Just kidding. No worries here it is and I hope you like it!**

As soon as Venom said the name, bullets start flying again.

"Oh shit," I yell out and make bubble around the both of us. "Dude, what the Hell do you think you are, invincible"?

"Well, I can't die so- OMG Venom!," he was suddenly holding his face between both his hands and looking me up and down and not being shy about it. "Just. Look. At. You! So is this you coming out of the closet, getting closer to your feminine side"?

I just stood there, staring at him, trying to figure out what happy camp crackhead cartoon he just rolled out of. I didn't even care about the pounding I was hearing outside from the bubble.

"Who the fuck is this dude," I asked out loud.

 **Wade Wilson, he used to be one of our host.**

" _He_ used to be a host? God Big Guy, I'm sorry," I said.

"Hey, that's nice I'm right here! And after everything we went through together," he said and stretched his arms out. "I think you need yourself a hug Miss Venom". He leaned down to try and hug me, but Venom came up and made another shield pushing him back as he fought to hug me.

 **He's insane.**

"No shit," I said, smiling was I watched him try to climb over the shield to get to me. He reached out and tried to brush his finger against my mask.

"Almost there, don't fight the love buddy cause it's coming your way," he said. I liked this guy, he was funny.

 **That's what we think at first.**

"Let him go," I said and watched Wade fall to his face with a high pitched yelp. He got up quickly and dusted off his suit. "Listen man, I don't know why you're here but me and the Big Guy have some business with the boss here and as you can see, you came right in the middle of it".

"You're saying you, why aren't you doing the whole we thing," he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked up at him.

"I go in and out of it, it's not important right now," I said. He threw up his hands dramatically and waved them in between us.

I get what you're saying Miss Venom, you need my help with handling this "business you're talking about," he said. Wait, what?

"Huh, no I-"

"Even though I don;t know why you haven't just killed all these fuckers-"

"Because killing a bunch of randoms wasn't really on the schedule or part of my plan".

"You. Should rethink that buttercup. Cause it's a dumb one" What a dick.

"Jee, thanks".

"You're quite welcome sweetcheeks. But the kisses and cuddles will have to wait for after we get out of because I'm going to give you the greatest gift that any of these superheroes wish they could wake up to on a snowy Christmas morning….the chance to work with me"!

It was really weird how excited this dude looked while at the same time sounding like an asshole. Almost like he believed every word that was coming out of his mouth, even though is sounded like a wad of shit. I had a strange feeling that I would be getting us into even more trouble with just standing next to this dude.

"Is that a bad idea," I asked Venom.

 **It most likely is.** I sighed and kept staring at the man in the red suit who was talking about some guys named the X Men, who are always trying to get him on there lame team.

"Ok cool, I guess we-"

"Great! I knew that you weren't as dumb as the rest of them"! Was I supposed to say thank you to this asshole? Now I could see why he was one of Venom's host, cocky and a asshole, that summed up most of them. I had to admit, a little guidance wouldn't be so bad right now since I didn't really know what I was doing and it was getting boring just getting shot at. So if I had to deal with deal with Used Tampon for a bit, I could deal.

"Now how about you kill the half of the left and I'll kill the half on the right," he said pulling out his swords. I shook my head and made my hands into the shape of a T.

"Time out, I'm not killing anybody. I already got Webster's Dictionary on How to Be a Good Superhero already on my back and Big Guy has only been inside for a day," I said shaking my head.

"Ohh and I bet you're liking him in...and out and in and ou-"

"Ok, I get it," I yelled out.

"What I don't get is the whole no killing bit. That's so lame but that's ok, you can just emotionally scar and break bones, I'll do the killing for both of us," he said.

"I don't want you to do the killing for both of us," I said with a straight face, even though he couldn't see it behind my mask.

 **We wouldn't mind if he did the killing for both of us or if we joined in.**

"Shut up, you are not helping right now," I said to Venom and then pointed at Wade. "You. Have you come up with some brilliant plan to get us out of this fucked up situation"?

"I'm glad you asked young padawan, behind all these colorful bunch of fuckers is a room that the head honcho uses to escape all the magic. We need to get to that room," he said. I nodded my head.

"Ok we need to get to the room and how do we do that," I asked. Wade sputtered over some words and then threw his arms out in front of me.

"Um hello, did Venom hit his head before you guys bonded or something"? He knocked on my head and let out a "Woooohooo, Earth to Venom just because you got a nice girl for a host doesn't mean you forget that you're a badass"!

I was so stunned as he turned me around and pressed my ear against the little buble I had made. It got even weirder as he laid his face next to mine and squinted his eyes at me and just stared.

"Um...what's happen-," I tried to ask but a gloved hand was put against my lips and Wade let out a long 'shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'.

"Hush my little spider," he whispered. Did he just call me 'his little spider'?

 **Yes he did.** But he didn't end it there.

"Now I know this may be new to you but I want you to reach deep, deep deep down and find that alien parasite-

 **We're not a parasite!**

"Unstoppable badass that I know you are. Cause you hear that," he asked, pointing to the other side of the shield. I stood there staring at him, trying to figure out what the Hell I was supposed to be hearing. Big Guy, help me out!

 **We don't know what we're supposed to be hearing!** Shit!

"What am I supposed to be hearing, besides the sound of gunshots," I asked. Wade rolled the whites of where his eyes would be and wrapped his arms around my head, bringing me into his chest and sighed…..ok.

 **New kill him and use him as a shield and beating stick.** I could hear Venom growling in the back of my head and I was having a hard time concentrating on calming him down as Wade stroked my head.

"That is the sound of your future and I want you to reach out your hand and grab it by the balls and squeeze until it falls to its knees, begging for the sweet release of death", he said, raising his fist and slowly bringing it down. If this was supposed to be a pep talk, this was the weirdest and only pep talk I've ever gotten. But to make the awkwardness and hug not last any longer I raised my hand and slowly pat one of his arms around my head.

"I'll..I'll do that," I said. He snapped back and started shaking me back and forth.

"No Miss Venom, I want you to feel it! I want you to make these little ass wipes your bitches because you and I both know you can and the only reason why all these guys were still standing is because you're being a little bitch and won't do what needs to be done"! He said this all in a sickly sweet tone and from the whites of his mask, he was smiling. "I mean I get you don't want to kill, but you can at least grow a pair and throw a fucking punch".

 **Kill him.**

For a moment I was actually agreeing with Venom. This fucker didn't know me and to call me a little bitch! I oughta bite his head off!

 **Let's do it!**

A sick feeling was settling in my stomach though, what if he was right? Eddie Brock would've had these dudes done in thirty seconds flat and I was struggling, while not breaking a sweat.

 **We are different.**

Maybe that was the fucking problem, maybe I needed to start bending a few of my rules! I was fucking Venom, I could do whatever wanted. I'm tired of being treated like a third rate citizen, I'm tired of eating garbage and shitting of the pavement! I may not want to kill anyone when it's not necessary but I'm tired of being pushed around and getting shot at when I'm not even the target.

I looked up at Wade and pushed his arms off my shoulders, making him raise his hands dramatically raised his hands to where I guessed his mouth was. I took in a deep breath and raised a hand and pointed my index finger at him.

" _ **WE GOTCHA FUCKIN' BITCH, WE'RE GONNA GO OUT THERE AND WIPE THE FUCKIN' WALLS WITH THOSE BITCHES AND USE YOU AS A FUCKIN' KLEENEX WIPE TO CLEAN, IF WE HAVE TO,"**_ I screamed out and suddenly the gun fire stopped. Oh….I guess they could hear all that. But now that I think about it, I could've sworn I heard my "other voice" come out when I was yelling at Wade. "Let's fucking do this"!

 **We like this new attitude! What took us so long to show it?** I could hear Venom cackling in the back of my head and smiled. I was liking it a little too. Wade jumped up next to me and gave me a slap on my shoulder.

"Great! Everyone thinks you're not gonna fuck this up at all...much," he said getting into a ready stance. Everyone? I looked around the little space we were in and was trying to figure out where this group of people were hiding.

 **They're inside his head. Noisy.** I looked over at Wade who was giggling to himself and bouncing on his tippy toes, yea they probably were a loud bunch.

"Well thanks Wade, you definitely know how to make a girl feel good about herself," I said getting into a fighting stance next to him.

"We can talk about what my mom said before she walked out another time padawan, right now we're about to burst out this bubble like a unwanted baby on prom night," he said. His last comment made me falter and I stood straight as I looked over at him and shook my head, who says this shit? He noticed that I was standing straight and raised a hand to scratch the back of his head as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I had a little too much candy today," he said. I kept staring at him and wondered if he was always this strange.

 **This is a good day for him.** Great…...ain't that nice, was I gonna have to worry about this dude going trigger happy with one of those guns he had on him and forgetting that me and Big Guy were here?

 **Possibly.** I just rolled my eyes and got back into my fighting position, feeling the adrenaline start to pour over me as I thought about what was on the other side.

"I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you, red boy," I said, not looking over at him. Wade shrugged his shoulders and dramatically jumped back into his original fighting stance.

"That's what I like to hear, you ready Lady in Black," he said. I laughed out a little and smiled, liking how the nervous feelings I felt before were gone.

"Lock and loaded," I said.

"Great...THEN LET'S GO," he said and suddenly the bubble shield opened up and Wade ran out swinging as the bullets went flying. I let out a yell as I dodged bullets coming for me.

"Whoa whoa, what's the meaning of this shit," I yelled as I tried to catch my cool.

 **He said to go, so we let him out.**

"Well, you could've let a girl-you know what we are so talking about this later," I said as I watched men start running at me from left and right. I took a deep breath and looked down at all of them. I'm a badass, I kept saying in my head as I watched them get closer.

 **We can do whatever we want.** As I heard Venom's voice roll through my head I let out a loud yell and felt myself grow twice the size of the men who were running towards me. I ran at them when I stopped growing and swung my large fist, flinging one group in the air and swinging again and making another slide across the floor. I grabbed a long couch behind me and slamming it against a guy and another and another, before throwing it through the wall. I felt so strange, like I was in more control of my body then I was before.

"Black Mama, the door," Wade yelled, getting my attention as he sliced off a guys arm and kicked him in the face. I arched my brow as I grabbed a random and threw him against a wall.

"Black Mama, really," I asked with a laugh as I made my hand bigger and slammed some guys to the floor.

"Oh don't get all sensitive on me, now get to the fucking door," he said cutting someone head off and kicking it like a soccer ball. I ignored it and nodded my head, scanning the room for the door. Now where would an obvious door be in the midd- oh that could be it! Having Venom in me made my vision much better than it was before. In the far back of the club I could see a large group crowding around a steel door, yep that could definitely be it.

 **They're making it way too easy!**

"Well not everyone is lucky enough to have an alien living in them," I said as I slammed a guys face into the ground and swung in the air to kick a few guys away. I looked over in Wade's direction and winced, he had bullet wounds and blood all over him and I think he was missing a few fingers off his left hand. But he was still swinging his sword and running in and out of people and laughing away. "Hey tampon, I found the door"!

He laughed as he gave a guy a good kick in nads (ow and I'm not even a dude), then turned to me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Good one Manson Jr. Now go open the flippin door," he yelled and turned back to start fighting again. I looked back in front of me and felt a spray of bullets hit the floor in front of my feet. I crossed my arms in front of me and pushed a big 'X' out and slammed a group and glued them to a wall. I turned back to the door and furrowed my brow, the asshole who made me come here was behind that door and I was ready to give him more than a piece of my mind.

 **Go big?**

"I want us to go huge," I said tightening my fist as Venom answered my request. I felt myself get bigger and bigger, until I was a good eight feet. Guys were stopping their fighting with me and Wade (even though that didn't stop Wade) and froze in their steps as I grew. When I got to my full height I let out a scream/hiss, I ran towards the door and knocked any man who was in my path out of my way. As I got closer to the door the large group planted at the door, they kept shooting and shooting and throwing small bombs at me. I growled and picked up speed, not even caring that I was going to crash into the group.

A few of them tried to scramble away but I was already slamming through the door, filling the air with dust and rubble. My eyes pierced through the dust as I ignored the sounds of whimpering and groaning men around me. I stood up tall and shrunk down to my original size and stepped out if the rubble and stood in the middle of the room. The room was nicely decorated and behind the numerous long couches that it held, were men in nice suits cowering. I smirked and walked in the middle of all the couches, making the men cower even more.

I looked around at all of them, trying to see who was boss.

" _ **Whose in charge here,"**_ I asked. I didn't have to ask twice because everyone in the room pointed to a man with dark skin, good shape and cornrows. He glared at everyone but it dropped when I turned my head to him. " _ **Come here".**_

He looked around the room and then back at me, but didn't get up. I rolled my eyes and whipped my arm out and grabbed him by the collar of his suit jacket and dragged him roughly to me. He let out a high pitched shriek and wiggled in front of me. " _ **When we say to do something, you fucking do it. Do you understand us"?**_

He nodded his head hastily, still whimpering. I scoffed and let down my mask, my eyes pitch black ans making the man more nervous and whimper even louder.

" _ **Well say something asshole, you sent a whole execution squad to our place, tell them to kill us if we don't work for you and you have nothing to say"?**_

"I-I-I'm sorry," he whispered in between whimpers.

" _ **You're sorry? Are you sorry for the little girls you pimp out in the street, shooting little old ladies, burning down the food banks,"**_ we said as we shook him as we spoke. " _ **You probably grew up on these same streets and you treat them and the people like shit! What gives you the right to control the lives of people who are already down on their luck"?**_

" _ **We have lived here our entire life all we've ever seen you big shots do is take and take, when you've already taken it all and then spit of the ants because they can't give you more".**_

We raised him higher in the air and growled up at him.

" _ **We're sick of it, you're all nothing but a bunch of leeches. From now on, as long as we live in this neighborhood and trust us we don't plan to go anywhere. We will make life here Hell on Earth for you, all of you. Everytime there's a drive by, we're tearing down one of your buildings. You raid someone's house, we raid your house and please, please come looking for us, we'll be waiting".**_

Our ears twitched as we heard the sound of trickling and then we smelled something. We looked down and saw the man had just finished pissing on himself, come on dude. He looked like a gasping fish, opening and closing his mouth while taking deep breaths.

"Listen- wait we….can work this out," he gasped out. We smiled and shook our head back and forth.

" _ **It's too late for that, you wanted us and now we're here and now we're warning you that if we have to come back there won't be a building to stand in,"**_ we said throwing him behind one of the couches and looking at all the men, making them jump. " _ **That goes for all of you, you can come for us if you like. We'd love to see you try.**_

 **We aren't going to kill him? But why, he will just come after us again!**

" _Because even if we killed him, another would just come after us and then the others will follow. Why act like we're afraid when we're not? They know they can't take us on and they would be stupid to try"._

We heard Venom give a dark chuckle and a comforting and accepting feeling came over us.

 **Winning by fear, we like it.**

We didn't say anything after that and we felt they had gotten the message. As we were about to turn around and walk out, the sound of hands slowly clapping together made everyone in the room heads turn towards it. We should've known that it would be Wade, slowly walking through the rubble and slowly clapping his hands, like he was building up to something. He kept clapping at that pace until he looked around and finally realized that no one was going to join him.

"Oh...not that kind of moment, it's ok I get it my bad," he said brushing invisible dust off his hands. We let out a snort and quickened our pace.

"Come on Wade, let's bounce," we said. He raised his hand in the air, he wanted a high five. We sighed, looking at the excited expression his mask was making before we finally slapped our palm against his...and then received a slap on our bottom. We yelped and Venom let out a growl.

"Hellz yea! Teamwork bitches, now let's get out of here….oh wait, is there a Joseph Pietroph here," he asked. The room got quiet again and then a small man with shaggy brown hair hesitantly raised his hand. "Oooooohhhh there you are"!

Before we could even say anything, Wade brought out a standard and shot the guy right in the head. Venom smiled and we groaned, could nothing be normal for a minute?

"Ok princess, we can go now," he said putting his gun away and skipping out the room. We sighed and followed out behind him. He shot out the glass from a large window and jumped out it. We followed after him and started making our way up to the roof, when we got to the ledge Wade was waiting. "That was awesome princess, you make me rethink about working with people more often".

"Really," we said cocking our head out of curiosity

"No, but it was a good second," he said slapping his knee. We giggled and started making our way to the edge of the roof. It was time to eat and look for a new place to call home. "Hey where are you going, we need to come up with your new superhero name, I was thinking….Black Girl".

At this point we couldn't even get mad at Wade's comments anymore and just gave him a look that said "really"? We could even feel Venom shaking his head.

"Ok, maybe too literal".

"And not needed, we're no hero and we need food," we said. He let out a dramatic gasp and leaped to stand next to us.

"What a coincidence, I'm a none hero that most heroes find to be a threat to society, but know they can't control me," he said. We nodded our head, partially agreeing with these other heroes on their judgement. "And I am also hungry".

 **We could always cut off his head, gives us a few hours before it grows back.** We smiled seeing that Venom didn't really want us hanging around Wade. We looked up at him, holding his hands together, as if begging and waiting for our answer. We rolled our eyes and smiled at him.

"Well, that means you're paying and we want Chinese," we said. Wade did a little leap in the air and was off, running across the rooftops.

 **We don't like this idea but we like Chinese.** See everyone wins! That's what we were hoping as we ran off after him.

Next Morning

Deadpool was sitting on the edge of a roof, finishing off the last of the Chinese food that he and Rae didn't eat, boy that girl could eat. It had been a good night, got the job done, met a new hottie and best of all Chinese. How could this morning get any better? Oh, spoke too soon as the sound of feet landing next to him got his attention.

"What's going on Pool, you and that new Venom are all over the news! You busted up a club," Spider Man asked frantically. Deadpool raised a finger and chewed on the last of the chow mein he was eating and pulled down his mask, before looking up at Spider Man.

"Well good morning to you too my dew drop," he said. Spider Man rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Be serious Deadpool, did she kill anyone, how many did she kill," he asked. Deadpool let out a gasp like he just realized something as he threw the bag of empty food boxes over the ledge.

"Oh my gosh yes, she killed so many people last nigh-"

"I knew it, I told her-"

"Oh hold on a minute...nevermind that was me that did all the killing," Deadpool said waving his hand like it was nothing. Spider Man growled and raised a finger to start telling him off. "Actually, she said that she wasn't their to kill anyone and just wanted to talk".

"Wait...really," Spider Man asked.

"Yea, she mentioned something about you having a bug up your ass about her and Venom together. Which I gotta say mom, let her make her own mistakes, it's the only way she'll ever learn. Oh but you should've seen her, she may have just broken bones but in that little tight number of hers-"

"Hey, she's only sixteen so watch it," Spider Man pointed out. Deadpool's shoulders slumped a little and he brought his hand palm out in front of him and them took the index finger from the other hand and ran it across his palm. "What are you doing"?

"Crossing her off my jack off list, you gotta start asking age Deadpool," he mumbled to himself.

"Where is she," Spider Man asked.

"Well she was second to first but then you had to ruin that-"

"What? No, where did she go after the fight"?

"Ohh well why didn't you just ask, after the fight we went and got some Chinese after my favorite Chinese place. You know the one down on-

"POOL"!

"Ok ok, hold on to your jockstrap. She left about maybe ten minutes ago, that way". Deadpool pointed to the east and Spider Man was off in that direction, he knew he may not get the full story from Deadpool so he had to find Raven. Even though he was shocked to wake up this morning to the news saying that Venom had attacked a club known to owned by gang members and that no civilians got hurt, he had to make sure it wasn't Venom up to his old tricks. But Deadpool had said that she didn't even kill anyone, Venom was ok with this?

In most cases with Venom having a host, he was usually the one in control but it seemed like this Rae had turned the tables.

"Hey, Spider Man," a vice called out, midswing. He looked over and saw Raven, sitting on the top of a building in ripped black skinny jeans and a large black pullover with Venom's symbol on the front, her wavy cropped hair blowing in her face. Spider Man swung over to her and she didn't even get up as he landed next to her.

"Before you ask why we trashed that club last night, the gangs leader who runs the club sent a bunch of goons to an abandoned firehouse we were living in until yesterday to either force us to work for them, since we accidently killed their leader who was trying to kill us for stopping him kill someone we thought was a friend. Or kill us, they trashed our place and we went down there to let him and all the other gang leaders know that as long as we're living in our neighborhood, they won't get to use the streets as their playground anymore".

"You lived in an abandoned firehouse," Spider Man asked, she nodded her head.

Spider Man shook his head and reached is hand out towards Raven. Before he could even lay a finger on her, a huge form of Venom himself appeared before him and blocked Raven from his view. Raven and Spider Man both jumped up in shock and Spider Man readied his web slingers as Venom growled.

 **You will not touch her, she is ours!**

"You have her thinking she's a hero when she's not, you're only being a danger to her and using her," Spider Man said. Venom growled again at the thought of Spider Man trying to separate him and Rae. Raven groaned and got in between the two.

"And who said we wanted to be a hero"?

"Then what would you call what said to that gangster? Being a hero isn't about just busting in and beating the crap out of guys and I don't care what Wade says," Spider Man said.

"Wade is more of a hero then any of you freaks because he doesn't do what everyone else wants him to do, he does what's right and that's what I'm doing" We said raising a hand to pat Venom's arm. Spider Man blinked at us for a moment before raising a brow.

"What do you think we're out here doing everyday," he said raising his voice.

"What everyone else wants you to do. If you were real heroes, you'd be down there in my neighborhood picking up the homeless kids off the streets or telling the cops to actually come when we call," she said raising her voice as well. Spider Man shrunk back, stunned by Raven's outburst.

"Do you know what it's like to wake up one day and have your mom killed right in front of you because your dad said it was too easy to get drugs, since they sold them right down the street from my house? No, you wouldn't and we know you don't because we've seen your memories, you may have lost your parents but your life has been full of love and maybe you think it's wrong but there's folk down there that want that too".

Raven let out a sigh and sat down with her hands over her head.

"We're no hero Spider Man, we're survivors and we just want to help others survive. We have no interest in stopping bank robberies or making arc nemeses , even though we're sure we made a few enemies last night. You may think that a fist to a gang leaders face doesn't much but in our neighborhood it does and we can't do it without Venom. He is good he just needs...the right teacher, we need each other."

She could hear Venom make a putt sound in happiness and crawled up her arm slowly. When she looked back up, she could tell Spider Man's mouth was hanging open in shock. He quickly closed it and looked her up and down.

"And you think that you could be a good...teacher for him," he asked. Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"We haven't killed anyone since the night we were attacked and trust us, there were plenty of opportunities," she said smirking. Even if Spider Man still didn't agree, she wasn't going to let him seperate them. After tonight, she finally came to the realization that Venom really could be good. He couldn't went ape shit crazy on her at any moment but didn't and Spider Man knew it. He looked out towards the city and then back at her, and then the city and back at her. He stomped his foot and groaned, making Raven giggle.

"I know I am going to regret this but…..I'm gonna trust you on this, but there are going to be some rules," he said. Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"We don't need rules," she said.

"Maybe not you but he does," he said. Raven crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip to the side.

"Again, we don't need rules," she said. Spider Man glared down at her and tried to keep his breathing under control.

"I check up on you and you train with me," he said.

"You can check up on us and we go on patrol with you for our training," she said, making Venom chuckle as Spider Man sputtered over himself before.

"Fine but you don't get to participate in any crime fighting"! Raven smiled and offered her hand.

"Deal"! Spider Man looked down at her hand and sighed, he reached out his hand and wrapped it around hers and shook it.

"Deal, now we just gotta find you a place to live". Raven turned and started walking towards the ledge of the roof.

"We can find our own place, not the first time and probably won't be the last".

"Yea but-"

"Don't worry Spidey, you'll be able to find us...later". As she said that, she leaped off the edge and spread her arms out and let the wind catch her.

 **We should've just bit his head off and called it a day.**

"Be nice, the guy is pretty much giving us a free pass," she said as she glided in the sky.

 **But for how long?** She shrugged her shoulders and looked out towards the rising sun over New York's skyscrapers.

"As long as we can make it," she said and flew off for her neighborhood.

A Year Later

A seventeen, almost eighteen Raven sat in her apartment living room, reading a book, while Venom watched a cooking channel.

 **We want lamb.**

"We had lamb last night, we want something different," she said, not missing a word in her book. Suddenly her eyes went to her window and she got up to open it as a hand went to knock on it. "When are you going to realize that we can sense you a mile away Parker"?

Spider Man sighed and jumped into the open window and stood up straight.

"You can't blame a guy for trying," he said. This was a normal thing for them now, he would come over and bring her out on patrol (even though it was too dangerous to participate in fight) or just check on her, Even Deadpool did it, they had become good friends. Much to Venom and Spider Man's dislike, but Rae was Rae and you couldn't control her. Even the gang leader's had realized it after that night and instead of trying to beat her joined her. Some of them had come together in hopes of bettering the community with Rae's help. Of course there were still those few who just wanted it the way it always was, but Rae would have them come around. "So, did you get your scores"

"Scores for what," Rae said, plopping back down on the couch with her book.

"Don't be smart, your G.E.D scores," he said.

"We've been smart and that's why we found out our score earlier this week," she said not looking up from her book. Spider Man jumped on the couch next to her and eyed her.

"Ok and"?

"Oh we passed," she said boredly. Spider Man let out a 'yahoo' and grabbed Raven and swung her in a circle, before Venom slipped her out of his grasp.

"Come on, you should be more excited, we should call Wade and celebrate," he said. Raven rolled her eyes but kept them on her book.

"It's not like the world is going to stop because I have proof of education now Parker, she said turning a page.

 **And we don't need validation for how awesome we are!** Right! That didn't keep Peter from going on about how she was becoming an adult and yada yada yada, when suddenly she felt some commotion on going on below her window. Spider Man senses went off as well and he started heading towards the window, before he could Raven raised her hand and walked over to the window and opened it and looked down. Typical, looked like a drug deal going wrong and now both parties were trying to kill each other in front of her building. I don't think so she thought. As one from each side raised their guns to fire at each other, Raven shot out webbing that covered the barrels of both their guns and made them stuck to their hands.

The group looked around them in shook, trying to see who their attacker was.

"Hey"! They all jumped and looked up the window, where the web had came from and saw a very unhappy Raven, glaring down her arms crossed.

"Take that shit somewhere else, we already told your boss the next time we saw you and you were selling, we'd take out your spines," she said in a dark tone. Spider Man shook his head as he watched her. Hd didn't agree with her method but he had to admit that it did work and crime had gone down. The two groups quickly disperse, saying how they want none of the wrath from "Miss V" a nickname they had made for her over time, since they said she reminded them of Mr.T.

Once she was sure that they had gone a few miles away from each other, Rae ducked her head back in the apartment and closed the window. She looked over at Spider Man, who was chuckling at her actions.

"Is there ever a normal day for you," he asked. She smiled at him and winked.

"For us, we don't know what normal is," she said. He went back over to the window again and opened it up and nodded towards the outside world.

"Well, let's go see if we can find someone crazier than you tonight," he said before jumping out the window. Raven let her uniform form over her and headed towards the window.

 **Doesn't he realize that there is no one like us?**

"He's still a little slow, he'll catch up," she said as she jumped into the night and followed after her "mentor"

The End


End file.
